looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
George the Bear
George the Bear is a minor character in the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies and WB/Vitaphone menagerie.He had 9 cartoons,two where he had not been developed, seven where he was the star of them,and had one cameo.A large amount of his cartoons are wartime cartoons,one actually where he gets in a boxing match with Aldolf Hitler.He was directed by Ben Hardaway,Bob Clampett,Norm McCabe,and Frank Tashlin. History George the Bear made his debut in Ben Hardaway's 1935 color Merrie Melody,Old MacDonald Had A Farm.The film was not very well precived,as this was also the only cartoon which featured a "cutesy" version of george,and is one of the only times George was in color.George made his second apperance,as the "dumb" character that would be known as his personality,in Bob Clampett's 1939 Porky's Pals.He was one of the main characters in the cartoon and was precived very well with the audiences,much more than the other characters,who(in the years between 1940 and 1942)were tested with a few of their own cartoons,but did not click as well with the audiences.The audience liked george,so the animators and directors decided to use him,and his first "full' cartoon was Bob Clampett's 1942 George in The Big City where a runaway george gets lost in the big city where various crooks try to get him to be eaten,do dirty work,fool him into kidnapping him,or other notorious crimes.His next cartoon George Bonds,where george invents a currency,that goes to the army,but people try to steal it.The next cartoon he starred in,was the least liked cartoon of them all,Financial George.But the most crazy,news spawning,most out of this world cartoon,George VS. Hitler had George going in a face-to-face boxing match with Aldolf Hitler himself!The cartoon was well percived,with americans,and popular(it was also the last B/W cartoon by Bob Clampett).Frank Tashlin directed George's Booze Reel,where the alchohol gremlin invades George's body,while the character put together a very odd news reel.In 1944,george's first color cartoon in 9 years,Those Darn Gremlins,had a similar plot to Bugs Bunny's Falling Hare,except with a psycho japanese person chasing george as the plane falls from 250 feet and is destroyed by a bunch of gremlins,which are all caricatures of the team at Termite Terrice,and has one refrence to Bosko,the Talk-Ink Kid!That was intended to be his last cartoon,but 1 year later,Bob Clampett made his very final cartoon,Drafty Area,where the bear gets drafted.The character had a comic book in the 60's and had some merchandise into the 90's but was a largely forgotten character,due to most of his cartoons being in B/W and with lots of wartime themes,as well as adult themes.The character made a comeback when he got a full disc on Looney Tunes Fanon Collection Volume 1.He also made a cameo appearence in 1956's Bugs Bunny cartoon,A BOOM! In Time. Filmography 1.Old MacDonald Had A Farm-1935 2.Porky's Pals-1939 3.George in The Big City-1942 4.George Bonds-1942 5.Financial George-1943 6.George VS. Hitler-1943 7.George's Booze Reel-1943 8.Those Darn Gremlins-1944 9.Drafty Area-1945 Cameo-A BOOM! In Time-1956 Avalibility The bear's entire filmography is on disc 3 of Looney Tunes Fanon Collection Volume 1. Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters